Movie Date
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Nagisa, being the sneaky kid he is, convinced Rei to drink A LOT before the go to the movies. Then, when they get there Rei learns two things. One; He has a small bladder and Two; Nagisa has a fetish. (Contains; Omorashi, Watersports, Desperation, and Deliberate Wetting.)


"C'mon Rei! We're going to miss the movie!" Nagisa whined while pulling at Rei's hand.

"We're 5 minutes early and I need to go to the-" Rei began to speak but got interrupted by Nagisa.

"Reiiiiiii the movie theater is filling up." Nagisa whined louder, trying his hardest to drag Rei. Finally, Rei sighed, gave in, and began to walk towards the theater (which, as Rei found out later, was nearly empty).

As he walked he unconsciously put a hand over the dull pain in his stomach. He shook his head, wondering why he let Nagisa talk him into watching a horror movie. At first, Rei was curled up against Nagisa- his eyes glued to the screen as eerie music played in the background.

He sighed in relief when the movie began to calm down. Rei straightened himself out- the sudden movement caused the pressure in his bladder to increase.

"Nagisa I think I'm going to go t-"

"Shhh Rei you're going to miss an important part." Nagisa whispered to Rei, pointing up to the screen. Rei looked up and groaned.

"What important part? They've been drinking at that bar for like last 10 minutes!" Rei hissed out, crossing his legs unconsciously.

"Exactly, so something is bound to happen soon." Nagisa smirked to himself as he noticed Rei fidgeting. He was glad he made Rei drink a lot before going to the theater.

"Ugh." Rei rolled his eyes, uncrossing his legs, and clenching his thighs together. The pain in his bladder grew as time passed. He peered over at Nagisa who was currently staring at the screen. While Nagisa wasn't looking- he quickly brought his hand down to his groin and squeezed. It relieved the pressure for a few seconds but, when it returned- it was worse than before.

Suddenly, he heard a scream and his eye rapidly flickered up towards the screen. The noise caused him to jump and yelp- afterwards he felt something warm soaking through his pants. Immediately, he clenched his thighs closer together, thanking god that he was able to stop the stream.

"Nagisa I really have to go!" Rei nudged Nagisa with his free hand- his other was shoved in between his legs.

"Hold it Rei!" Nagisa pouted and held Rei's hand.

"No- I need to go!" Rei shook his head- finally putting his foot down and deciding that if he didn't go now- he was going to wet himself. As he stood up he shook his bladder and a few more spurts dampened his pants. He sat right back down again with wide eyes.

"Nagisa I can't stand up…." Tears began to form in his eyes as he shook Nagisa arm.

"Then… Just go now." Nagisa's eyes narrowed as he smugly smiled.

"What?! No! That'll be so embarrassing!" Rei shook his head wildly; both hands were now squeezing his groin.

"It'll be beautiful." Nagisa replied, kissing Rei quickly before smiling more.

"R-really?" Rei stuttered, his face was red and flushed. Nagisa just nodded and grabbed one of Rei's hands.

"Let go…" Nagisa whispered into Rei's ear, making him shiver.

Rei moved his hands away and slowly spread his legs. He let out a little whine and finally his bladder gave in. He could feel the pressure leave his stomach as he relieved himself. A steady hiss was followed by the sound of his pee hitting the floor.

"Ah!" Rei gasped as he felt Nagisa's hand dive into his pants. Slowly, Nagisa pumped Rei's cock as he continued to relieve himself. Rei tried to muffle his moans realizing that he was more sensitive than usual. Finally Rei couldn't help but, let out a louder moan (thankfully during a loud part of the movie) and buck his hips upwards.

"Ahh… M-More" Rei whispered feeling a hot pressure build up at the base of his cock. He began to thrust his hips faster to match the speed of Nagisa's hand. Suddenly, he threw his head back and jerked his whole body upwards as he came- cum splashed onto his stomach as Nagisa smirked.

"Maybe we should leave before the lights come on." Nagisa suddenly whispered worriedly as he stared up at the rolling credits. After he came down from his high- Rei nodded and hurriedly tied his sweatshirt around his waist as they left.


End file.
